The Chronicles of Niff
by There's A Good Reason
Summary: The story of Nick and Jeff, and how they turned from best friends to something more…
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Author's note: I don't own Nick and Jeff... however much I wish I did in my head... **

**So this is going to be multi chaptered, and follow Nick and Jeff throughout their lives and the problems they face growing up. At the moment its rated 'T', but I think I may need to up the rating a bit later on in this story for what I have planned...**

Prologue

The two women laughed as they walked, each pushing a pram, side by side. Less than a year ago the two women had first crossed paths, both ballooned out to the size of a house, at an antenatal class. The two women had chatted throughout those once a week meetings, and had soon become inseparable. Now the two were out for coffee, their cherished children asleep in the prams in front of them. If anyone had stopped to look at the two women, they may have thought they looked a little peculiar together, for the two women were almost polar opposites. Clara was a rather short, ordinary looking woman, with brown wavy hair that fell to her slightly tanned shoulders. At thirty years old, she seemed to be the kind of woman who would dedicate her life to care for her children. Whereas the woman who was walking by her side, Melissa, with her blonde hair falling to her waist and her tall, thin figure suggested that she would do well on a catwalk. But there were a lot more than looks that these women cared about, and so the two entered the coffee shop as best friends. Aligning their prams, containing their sleeping babies together, the two sat at a table, freshly made mugs of coffee in hand, as they tried to warm them from the cold chill outside. Across the room, a woman drops her mug, the white china smashing on the floor, creating a loud noise. The blonde woman's baby flinches in his sleep, his own tufts of blonde hair ruffled by his thick layers of blankets. His eyes open suddenly, a panicked wail on his lips, as he thrusts a podgy fist out of the pram in the direction of the still sleeping baby, nudging him with his tiny hand and successfully waking him too.


	2. Chapter 2 2 years later

2 years later

The blonde boy toddled across the grass, his denim dungarees rolled up to his knees as the bright sunlight streamed through the trees in the park. His mother sits close by, her blonde hair plaited down her back, watching in amusement as her son toddles around the park, clumsily bending down to pick a fresh daisy from the clusters spread across the luscious green grass.

'Hey Mel, hey Jeffy!' the brunette woman calls, breaking the tranquil silence, as she spots her best friend and newly appointed godson. Clara struggles up the grassy slope to where the blonde is sat, pushing a fold-away pushchair, containing a very excited looking boy. With a final push, she makes it over to her blonde friend, pulling a hamper out from under the pushchair and setting it down on the grass. Taking out a picnic blanket from the top, the brunette spreads it across the ground, before lowering herself onto it; Melissa crawling onto it from her seat under a tree, to join her friend. Clara begins to unpack her freshly made selection of sandwiches as the blonde boy toddles over, a fresh daisy clenched in his small hand. He outstretches it to the brunette boy, sitting up in his pushchair, who eagerly takes the flower.

'What do you say Nicky?' his mum says after watching the exchange. The brunette boy shyly smiles and quietly says 'thanks' to the blonde, who ungracefully falls onto the picnic mat, a bright smile on his face. Clara reaches up to unclip the pushchair, allowing her son to join them on the picnic blanket, where the four of them enjoy their picnic in the quiet park, basking in the warm summer sunshine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review! (Also, I know these chapters are very short, but I promise they are going to get longer as the story progresses). <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 3 years later

3 years later

The doorbell rings at precisely 6 o'clock. The door is yanked open by an excited Nick, who has only recently grown tall enough to open the door by himself. His excitement grows as he sees his blonde best friend stood outside, holding his mothers hand.

'Hey Nicky!' Melissa says, smiling at the boy 'is your mummy in?'

The boy nods frantically, before running off to locate his mother. He returns moments later with a cheery looking Clara, who is carrying the latest addition to her family; one year old Hannah. Mel smiles as she sees her friend and her baby.

'I hope it's still okay for me to leave Jeff here tonight?'

'Of course' the brunette woman replied, 'Jeff is always welcome here, isn't he Nicky?' The small boy by her side nods frantically again, rushing over to his friend and dragging him into the house.

'Well I'd better go then Clara, Peter is waiting in the car, and we have to be at this party in half an hour' Melissa says, before placing a backpack just inside the doorway, 'oh and here is Jeffy's stuff. I'll see you tomorrow' she finished, leaning down to kiss her son on the forehead, before waving goodbye to Clara and leaving, closing the front door behind her. The two boys looked at each other briefly, smiles growing wider across their faces, before Nick grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him away towards the staircase.

'Wait boys!' Clara called after them, 'dinner is ready now!'

The two boys stopped dead, glancing between the stairs and the kitchen, contemplating which was more important; food or playing. The two boys finally sighed and walked over to Clara, who led them through to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After the family, and Jeff, had finished their food, Nick jumped from his chair, dragging Jeff with him, and out of the room. The two boys sit in Nick's room, the large double bed taking up a lot of the floor space, but the two sit together on the thick cream carpet, playing with small toy cars, pushing them across the floor, imagining the day when they could drive around in their own car. Suddenly the blonde boy's toy car collides with the brunette's, causing it to spin off under a chest of drawers. Unable to reach his toy, the brunette begins to sniffle, tears welling up in his deep brown eyes. The blonde crawls towards his upset friend, awkwardly wrapping his arms around him in a caring cuddle. Jeff reaches up and brushes Nick's hair out of his face, before gently wiping away his tears. Clara pushes the door open, and watches the embrace, a small smile curving onto her lips.<p>

'Bedtime boys!' she calls, breaking the moment. Jeff snaps his attention to the brunette woman, his eyes wide, before rushing off to locate his backpack. Half an hour later, the two boys had changed into their pyjamas and were snuggled next to each other, fast asleep, on Nick's double bed, his red duvet pulled over the two of them. Placing a kiss on her sons forehead, Clara got up from her seat on the end of the bed and left the room, smiling again as she glanced back at the sleeping boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Please review! Thank you :) xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: 2 years later

2 years later

Waiting outside the school gates, Melissa and Clara stood chatting, occasionally glancing up at the flow of children streaming from the school gates to see if their children were around. Since the boys had started at the local school, the two boys had spent almost every working moment together. As had their mothers, who used the time that the boys were in school to gossip over coffee, or go shopping. More often than not, the 5 of them would meet up at the local park, where they would spend the day talking and playing. An excited squeal by Clara's side bought the two women back to reality, as a now three year old Hannah noticed her older brother dashing out from the school gates, his blonde best friend trailing behind him.

Matthew, Nick's father, worked for a very important company, something Nick didn't quite understand entirely; but one thing it did mean, was that his father was often away on long business trips, leaving Nick alone with his mother and younger sister. Peter, Jeff's father, was a soldier in the army, meaning he too was often away from home. However, his mum, Melissa, always seemed to be busy doing something too, so more often than not, Jeff found himself staying at Nick's house for the day or night. But this didn't bother either of the boys, as there was nothing they enjoyed more than being in the others company. After Nick's father got a promotion, meaning the family were far from poor, the Duval family had moved into a much larger house, giving Nick a lot more floor space in his room, which the two boys used to sit on and play with their toy cars, like they used to when they were younger. A blue toy car would always be at the bottom of the box, and every time, Jeff would always grab it eagerly. The blonde had always chosen that car when he played at Nick's house, his only explanation of why being that 'he loved the colour blue'. Jeff always wore blue as well, claiming that it suited him, or so his mum had said. Nick believed his new favourite colour was blue…

* * *

><p>Nick woke in the morning, warm and happy. Opening his eyes, his vision was shrouded with white. Reaching up to brush his friends hair from his face, the blonde awakes, blinking sleepily up at Nick, who smiles, and begins to stroke the white blonde hair of his friend from his face again. Jeff smiles and snuggles in closer to his best friend. If the other kids in Nick and Jeff's class found out about this, the two would be teased mercilessly, called all sorts of offensive names and become unpopular, but the two boys didn't care; this is how they had always been and they didn't know any different.<p>

* * *

><p>'Come and play outside Jeffy!' Nick yelled, scampering out through the back door into the spacious garden that came with his house. Jeff didn't need any further encouragement from his friend, and before long the two were sat on a set of swings at the far end of the garden, singing together loudly as the swung very high into the air.<p>

'Hello Nick!' came a cheerful voice from over the fence. The two boys looked up from the swings to see a boy of about the same age as them, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Nick hopped off his swing and made his way over to the boy.

'Hey Blaine!' Nick replied, beaming up at the boy, 'hey, do you wanna come around and play with us?' he asked the curly haired boy.

'I'd better go ask my mommy' Blaine replied, and jumped down from the fence to go ask his mother.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later all three boys were sat on the freshly mown lawn of Nick's garden, Hannah, Nick's little sister, sat next to them, and each with a small plastic cup in their hands, as Hannah poured imaginary tea into their cups from a pink plastic teapot. Nick and Blaine chatted the whole morning, while Jeff sat next to Nick, occasionally glancing up at the two brunette boys. Blaine seemed like a nice enough boy, but Jeff really just wanted to spend the day with Nick…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading. <strong>

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: 3 years later

Hi, thanks for reading. I'm sorry that it's taken me forever to upload this chapter, but the next one should be up as soon as possible. This next one may be a bit sad, I don't know? But anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>3 years later<p>

Staring out at the rain that was hammering against the window, Jeff Sterling sat on his best friends' sofa, a single tear rolling down his flushed pink cheeks. The brunette boy and his mother sat either side of him, gripping his hands tightly in their own, tears welling up in their eyes too. But Jeff couldn't feel them by him, he only felt numb and empty, his body consumed with a feeling of nothingness, as the tears continued to stream down his face, like the rain on the window.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

The doorbell rang at six o'clock, and as usual, Mrs Duval was there to answer the door with a smile on her face and a young girl in her arms. Melissa Sterling kissed her sons forehead before being swatted away by the blonde boy, who grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs to find his best friend. The blonde woman waved goodbye to her friend as she tottered away in ridiculous heels down the path, trying to avoid the rain. Melissa climbed into the passenger seat of the car waiting at the end of the driveway and smiled at her husband who drove off towards the latest party the Sterling's had been invited to. Rain hammered against the windscreen as they drove down the road, the wipers frantically moving, trying to keep the road visible. The blare of a trucks horn sounded, as it skidded across the wet road, its tires failing to keep a grip on the rain sodden road. The blonde woman screamed as the small truck collided sideways into their car dragging it along the wet road and past the hedges at the roads edge. The car crashed side on into a tree a few metres off the side of the road, the metal warped and mangled by the collision. Peter Sterling fought off the dizziness as he pushed his way out of the bloodstained airbag, and glanced over at his wife, who was slumped against the door frame, a trail of blood from her head began pooling at the edge, mingling with the rain water that had made its way in through the shattered window. She had been dead before the car stopped moving.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>For days after the accident, Jeff sat in the same spot on the Duval's sofa, only moving when necessary, his face fixed in a blank expression. Nick sat silently by his side, occasionally meeting Jeff's eye, when he would flash him a sad, sympathetic smile. Every time, Jeff would lose himself momentarily in Nick's deep brown eyes, before snapping his head away, eyes clamped shut and a pained expression on his face. 3 days after the death of Jeff's mom, Nick sat on the sofa next to Jeff, who had curled himself up into a ball, tucked on the edge of the sofa. Nick placed a reassuring hand on his friends' shoulder, causing the blonde to flinch.<p>

'Come on Jeffy, get up, and we can go play or sing or something!' Nick began in an attempt to comfort the blonde boy. Jeff curled into himself more, burrowing further into the sofa cushions, mumbling a negative to Nick's words.

'Jeff, you can't stay there forever' Nick began again, but was cut off by the blonde, his pale face flashing quickly from fear to anger.

'SHUT UP!' he yelled at his friend, who jumped back at his words, 'it's fine for you Nick, you have a mom, you have everything and I hate you!' He screamed before he started bawling, throwing himself back onto his spot on the sofa. Nick started to cry at his friends harsh words, whispering 'I'm sorry', before leaving the room and making his way out to the garden.

* * *

><p>Nick was sat on the swing at the end of the garden on his own, scraping his feet along the muddy ground, his head hung low. He glanced up as he heard the back door swing shut and footsteps descending the concrete steps to the garden, and almost fell off the swing in disbelief as he watched Jeff walk towards him, a sullen expression plastered across his face. Silently Jeff sat on the other swing. After a good five minutes of neither boy speaking or moving, Jeff broke the silence.<p>

'I don't' he murmured quietly, causing Nick to glance at him inquisitively.

'Hate you, I mean. I don't, and I'm really sorry'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


End file.
